It's In His Kiss
by nishikaze
Summary: Every girl should kiss more than one man before settling on the last person they will ever kiss. How else will you learn what you need? Season 6 spoilers.


It's In His Kiss

A Voltron the Legendary Defender one-shot

I don't own Voltron, I have no money, please don't sue me.

Every girl should kiss more than one man before settling on the last person they will ever kiss. How else will you learn what you need? Season 6 spoilers.

Allura had only kissed three men. Well there was that young dignitary when she was younger but he was as much a boy as she was a girl. She never really counted that experiment as anything special because, while it all seemed so exciting in the moment, it, and he, were very quickly forgotten.

Her first real kiss started long before the actual act. When they first met she didn't trust him, he was the son of the man who slaughtered her people. He gave the Paladins valuable information, gaining their trust and eventually their allegiance. When they started working closely together he flattered and encouraged. He brought things out in her she didn't think were possible. Eventually their close proximity wore down her defenses, he had made her stomach flutter and her face turn pink. Her emotions went from hatred and distrust to acceptance and attraction. He was a the literal handsome prince, too good to be true. He flattered her and charmed her. She had felt, in the moment, wanting his lips on hers after spending so much time getting emotionally and physically closer to him. When they finally kissed she was ready, like it was the natural progression of their growing intimacy. His kiss was ideal and made her feel comforted in the moment. It was perfect, like it was pulled from a young girl's fantasy of what a first kiss should be. His lips were soft but firm against her own and they met for an ideal amount of time. Just enough time to make her tingle but not enough to become overly heated. At the time, she felt fulfilled. At the time, she felt rewarded.

Her first adult kiss was as different from the second as the night was from the day.

When he kissed her it was a gift, filled her soul in comfort. His kiss was healing, repairing the piece of her soul that was left embarrassed and ashamed. It was sweet and came from a place of love, it wasn't selfish and it was kind. It lacked the finesse of her first kiss, but it was infinitely more satisfying to her heart. But his kiss was like water when she wasn't thirsty, and it gave them both insight. She would have felt ashamed, like she had used him when he pulled away if she didn't see the same answer in his eyes as she felt in her heart. The kiss was friendly, uplifting, but most of all, illuminating. In that moment she knew it would never lead to more. He loved her, but it was a love for a friend and comrade. It was respect. The understanding in that moment gave them both strength and closure.

Had the second kiss not happened she may not have given the third a chance. It was her third kiss that made her burn.

Not just a meeting of lips as much of a meeting of souls, she couldn't seem to get enough. There were so many emotions that she could barely keep track. It burned away her doubt and her fear and she welcomed the fire.

When his lips first met hers they were searching, testing and uncertain. Unskilled and not really seductive, his kiss began as a gentle brush. When he pulled away, and his eyes met hers she felt her heart stutter and her breath quicken. He was about to pull away when her arms wrapping round his neck, pulling him back. Their lips met again and this time the pressure built. At first their lips were gentle, exploring until something in him broke. His control snapped and he kissed her like a starving man at a banquet, his mouth devouring her with a ferocity that left her struggling to keep up.

The first man didn't use his teeth to nip at her bottom lip until her mouth opened in a gasp. His tongue didn't take advantage of the opening to slip inside. She didn't bury her fingers in the second man's hair and press her body again his out of a desperation to be closer.

She felt the hard, cool wall against her back as he pushed in and she reveled in the feeling. Surely that would keep her from bursting into flames. She was pinned between the wall and the man, cold and hot, metal and muscle. She felt needed, wanted, sexual, and primal. It was frightening and exhilarating at the same time. The more he gave the more she wanted. She never felt more powerful in her life. He may have had her pinned to the wall, but she was the one in control. She wanted wrap herself around him, needed him closer still. One of his hands cupped the back of her head while the other was planted firmly around her waist, but she wanted to run her hands down the hard plains of his back and wanted him to do the same. She returned his heat, fed the flames even as she melted into him. He stole her breath and she his. With every heartbeat she grew more frustrated, needing more. She slipped a hand from his hair and slid it under his arm, reaching around his waist. His groan vibrated through her, making her shiver.

One second she was on the verge of begging for more and the next she was alone, left panting and leaning heavily against the wall. The shock was jarring, forcing her eyes open as they met his. He stood a few feet away panting, with a look in his eyes that sent a jolt of electricity straight down her spine.

He opened his mouth to speak but she stepped forward, silencing his lips with her fingertips. His eyes told her everything she wanted to know. There was regret, yes, but there was also love, desperation, pleading, need and raw, hot lust. All that emotion fed into his kiss and her body and heart responded.

Allura had three very different kisses. The first seduced but it was like a shadow, changing when the light finally shined on it. Lotor's kiss took her power, left her feeling used while Lance's kiss gave her power back. Kissing Lance was as refreshing as cool water but it didn't make her needy while Keith's kiss was all about need. Keith's kiss gifted her power over him in a way that was both frightening and exhilarating. It hid nothing, took everything, and left her craving more. His fire burned her heart and soul, and now she forever knew what type of kisses she preferred.

Her fingers ran from his lips to cup the back of his neck as she tugged him back in with a smile. He stumbled a moment in surprise, before he answered her smile and his footing became sure. As he bent his head down, his expressive, beautiful eyes fluttered closed. She surrendered with a sigh.

She now knew she wanted to burn.

Afterwards: So for the record, I both hated and loved Lotor. Lotor is a fascinating character and I can go on for days on how well written he was. I do think Lotor had affection for Allura, as much as he was capable of, but he was pulling a long seduction of her in a very manipulative way. Gaining her trust, flattering her, separating her from her friends as he poured on the charm. She was a means to an end and if seducing her was the way to get what he wanted from her, all the more for it.

I love Lance too, but I think his affection for Allura is more like a boy's first crush than a true love forever. He found a beautiful, strong woman who isn't just a pretty face to him and naturally developed feelings for her. If you read between the lines of his own admission, she's the first girl who he's spent really time with in a meaningful way. She's the first girl he respects. I think, in the end, they will realize they are excellent friends but don't have the chemistry for more. Especially on her end.

Keith on the other hand is an emotional time-bomb waiting to explode. He's always had those little moments with her before pulling away from the team and Allura's relationship with Keith and her coping with his racial heritage was what opened up the possibility of Lotor. Had Allura not learned to care for Keith and accept the Galra in him, Lotor would have been a non-starter. Lotor and Keith share a whole lot more than just being Galra half-breeds (Mom issues, the both of them). But in the end Keith is a hot little bundle of emotion, not just anger, and was very lonely for a very long time. He holds A LOT under the surface and once that spark is lit the poor man will explode. And as we all have seen when he loves, he loves HARD.

Like it. Hate it? Please review it! Thank you for humoring me by reading. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
